


It’s New Year’s, Baby!

by WheretheRiverflows



Series: Mystic Messenger Daddies [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Pregnancy, Young Love, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheretheRiverflows/pseuds/WheretheRiverflows
Summary: It's a while past New Year's but this is the perfect time to get together with your friends and give gifts though Yoosung ended up giving you a gift even though you have to surprise him.





	

Hello readers! Before we begin, I would like to say that I do not own any of these characters or you.  
Hope you enjoy!

 

You bustled around your apartment, dusting a shelf or opening a shade in attempt to gather a good once over from the open space. Yoosung was behind you, closing all the shades that really didn’t need to be opened and receiving smacks on the chest from your delicate hands.  
“Honey, we really don’t need to clean up much for them. They’re our friends you know. They don’t care about dust.”  
You made a frustrated noise and faced your husband, placing both your hands on his shoulders and bringing him down to meet your eyes straight on. You stared at him for a moment, then longer and took satisfaction in his cheeks lighting up with bright pink blush.  
You moved your lips to his and kissed him heatedly, bringing your arms around his neck, forcing him to wrap his own around your waist to hold you up. You stayed there for who knows how long but Yoosung eventually had to break away. His face was completely red and you smiled smugly to yourself before returning to your work.  
Yoosung groaned before slipping down the wall, covering his face with his knees. You always did that, always! It drove him nuts that you could make him lose his cool like that. He wanted to stun you one day but unknown to him, he already had.  
After you had finished cleaning, you started making lunch and by that time, your husband had recovered enough to pick himself off the floor of the living room and help you.  
When he turned in the doorway, the sight of you made him grin wider than he ever thought possible.  
There you were, in his favorite blue hoodie with your skinny jeans, listening intently to the podcast you had put on and was echoing through the small space. Yoosung quickly crossed the floor in a few strides and took you in his arms, cradling you to his chest.  
You swayed with him gently and only moved away once you had finished making some sandwiches with the ham you had left over after Christmas. Your mother had taught you well on preserving foods for long periods of time.  
“Thank you, honey.”  
“No problem, love. What do you wanna watch with lunch?”  
You both settled down on the couch to watch a few episodes of a show before you had to prep for the party tonight. Once you had finished lunch, Yoosung pulled you back into his chest to cuddle. Time passed and soon it was time for you to clean yourself up and start on making some food for the little New Year’s party you were throwing.  
Ever since Yoosung’s accident almost four years ago, you had barely seen any of the other R.F.A members, save for the parties and whenever Saeyoung showed up at your door at four in the morning for some useless thing, like to tell Yoosung a joke, which resulted in him being misted by the spray bottle you now kept permanently at the door. Of course they were all invited to your wedding but that was a different event.  
After you finished your shower, you wandered slowly back into your bedroom, legs shaved and moisturized and a face mask smeared on. You clutched the top of the towel before deciding ‘screw it’ and just let it drop. You closed the curtains before that of course.  
You slipped on some deep purple lace panties and a bra to match when Yoosung came into the bedroom.  
“Awww. I missed the best part!”  
Luckily your back was turned so Yoosung couldn’t see your blushing face.  
“Perv.”  
“I’m allowed to be a perv when we’re married. That’s like, one of the basic rules!”  
You laughed and slipped your legs through the top of a dress and pulling it up your body. After zipping it up, with a little help from Yoosung, you twirled around.  
“How do I look?”  
“Gorgeous, honey,” Yoosung curled you into his chest. “But much too pretty for our guests tonight. I’d just go with your new blue sweater and some jeans.”  
You giggled, nuzzling your face into your husband’s chest.  
“You just want to match because you bought one to go along with it.”  
“Mhmmm. That I did.”  
You pushed Yoosung back to the bathroom, told him he stunk and closed the door. He mockingly flung himself against the door and whined. You only laughed again and repeated your plea again. When you finally heard the shower turn on again, you slipped the dress off and reluctantly hung it back up on a hanger.  
You took the sweater that Yoosung was talking about from the hanger next to the dress and contemplated.  
It was very pretty and it complimented your skin tone well. You could pair it with a larger wool cardigan sweater and some black skinny jeans so you could look a little more dressed up. You really hoped nobody was going all out besides Jumin.  
With a quick glance to the bathroom door, you hurried over to your dresser drawer and slid it open. On the bottom beneath all your t-shirts, was a thin, rectangular box wrapped with blue and pink star paper and a purple bow on top of it. Your fingers brushed the box before closing the drawer and changing into your outfit.  
When Yoosung removed himself from the shower and changed into his clothes as well, you started fiddling with his hair while sitting on his lap and him sitting on the bed, debating whether to put on his glasses and which of the many pairs you’d bought would suit his outfit. Even though he had gotten surgery, his eyesight was still weak and looking at fine print and computer monitors all day certainly wasn’t helping.  
“I think you need to do your hair again. Your roots are showing a bit, love.”  
Yoosung placed his hands on your waist, causing you to look down.  
“Do I now? Are the roots grey?”  
“Heavens no! You’re only in your early twenties, Yoosung!”  
Yoosung hummed before placing the plain black glasses on, frowning when you replaced them with the red ones.  
“These are my favorite; they make your eyes pop.”  
You made a popping motion with your hands while you brushed your husbands’ bangs back. Yoosung couldn’t help but kiss you in that moment and when he did, it was like the first time you kissed. Sparks were flying and the touches were tentative.  
A knock at the door, followed promptly by the buzzer ringing interrupted your moment and you startled out of Yoosung’s lap onto the floor. Giggling, you took Yoosung’s hand and walked with him to the entrance hall.  
You opened the door to Jumin and Jaehee, early as usual. You welcomed them with hugs and kisses on the cheek after they had deposited their shoes at the mat. They followed you to the sitting area and gave you their drink requests.  
Jumin of course wanted wine and Jaehee wanted the same, though a lot less strong than Jumin requested. The buzzer rang again and you sent Yoosung to get it while you poured drinks.  
Your husband came back into the kitchen with drink orders, pulling a soda and beer from the fridge for Saeyoung and Zen, respectively.  
Walking back into the living area, you greeted both men with warm hugs that were certainly welcome to them and sat down with your husband on a love seat that faced two other walls of seats.  
There you talked with the R.F.A for hours, catching up on life details and such. You never knew how much you missed them until they were there, cracking jokes and laying in on one another. You suddenly remembered something and burst up to the bedroom to gather them.  
Yoosung and you had purchased gifts for all your friends since you’d missed the past few Christmas and New Year’s celebrations with them.  
You brought out the gift boxes and handed them to the correct people based on wrapping paper. Saeyoung had shiny red paper, Zen had glittery silver paper, Jaehee had yellow paper with orange dots and Jumin had a deep purple with stripes.  
They opened their gifts one by one while you sat on the edge of your chair in anticipation. Zen thanked you profusely for his gift, a silver handcrafted mirror with his stage name engraved on the back of it and his real name engraved below the mirror part, at the very top of the handle.  
Seven started giggling and almost couldn’t stop. You’d gotten him three mouse pads. One was of space that has several constellations on it, one was the Honey Buddha logo and the last one featured cats of all shape and size as a collage. He went off then, saying how he was going to have to switch each one every few months so none of them got jealous.  
Jaehee graciously accepted the nice, new pens you had bought her as she was always complaining about either losing them or they ran out of ink. These particular pens wrote for a good few years before they ran out and nobody would use them because no matter what, the cover was always red and nobody chose the red pen, ever.  
You also bought her some nice stationary pads; one was yellow and had a small butterfly in the right corner, one was light orange and the last one was white with purple stripes. You explained that since she seemed so organized, you’d like to help her. The orange was for office business, the purple and white was for Jumin specifically and the yellow was for her own personal use. Jaehee beamed at your thoughtfulness and got up to give you one more hug before sitting back down.  
Jumin’s eyes sparkled when he opened his gift. The top half featured several ties, two black and four with crazy colors. One was red, another was purple, one had cartoons on them and the last one also had a collage of cats on it but these pictures were of just Elizabeth. You had bought Elizabeth a gift as well, an old fashioned grooming kit that included a silver, soft bristled brush, several nail cleaning tools and various other things. The business man practically had to be restrained to his seat so he didn’t bolt out to try his gifts out on his fluffy child.  
“Oh! I almost forgot! Yoosung, I have a present for you too.”  
Yoosung gave you a very confused look and you responded eagerly, your face lighting up.  
“This was kind of a last minute thing but I thought you’d appreciate this so let me get it.”  
You scurried back into the bedroom and brought out the blue and pink box. You kissed the top of it for good luck and before you flounced back into the room, you signaled Saeyoung to turn on the secret camera he had brought with him at your request. This was hopefully going to get so many views on YouTube.  
You sat back down next to your now eager husband, giggling as he fidgeted in his spot while waiting for you to bestow him his gift.  
“Now, the rest of the R.F.A knew about this but I begged them not to tell you because I really wanted this to be a surprise.”  
Yoosung gave you another confused look.  
“I though you said this was last minute?”  
“Oh, haha, well no. The idea was last minute because the party was last minute but it actually worked out perfectly. Just open it!!”  
You flapped your hands at the box and Yoosung laughed at you, relenting and popping the tap that held the sides down.  
“Honey, you really secured this didn’t you?”  
“Mmm, well.”  
You cast a glance over to your friends and they gave you encouraging looks. Yoosung got to the tissue paper before he stopped.  
“What is this?”  
He fiddled with the paper for a bit before moving to the other side of the box and popping the tape off of that side.  
“What is it,” he asked with genuine curiosity in his voice.  
He found the pregnancy test buried under the tissue paper and he pulled it out.  
“What does this mean?”  
He looked to you.  
“What does this mean?”  
You only gave him a huge grin.  
“Are you pregnant?”  
You let out a breathy laugh and nodded.  
“You’re pregnant? Are you serious? You’re serious, you’re pregnant?”  
You nodded once more, a wet giggle escaping you.  
“You’re serious? Oh my gosh.”  
You pulled out another pregnancy test.  
“Oh my gosh, you’re serious? Oh my gosh. Wait are you serious, like really?”  
You held your husbands cheeks and squished them together.  
“Yes, Yoosung, I’m pregnant.”  
The box dropped as Yoosung brought you to his chest, enveloping you in his arms as the R.F.A members cheered for you.  
“So,” Zen asked. “Do you know if the baby is a boy or girl yet?”  
You shook your head.  
“I’m not that far along. I’ve barely started morning sickness which is actually a good thing.”  
After a few more conversation topics flew by, it was finally time for your friends to leave. Both you and your husband bid them farewell at the door with more hugs and cheek kisses before they all left, Saeyoung coming back to tell a knock knock joke he hadn’t gotten the chance to when he arrived with Zen.  
After the glasses and cans were cleared up and you had changed into your pajamas and reading a book in bed when Yoosung came in from locking the door and making sure the windows were closed properly. He was only wearing his boxers and you subtly bit your lip.  
“I’m so happy, Honey. I can’t believe we’re going to have our first baby together. Now you can’t call ME a baby anymore.”  
Yoosung looked smug.  
“Oh, I could,” you said snarkily, your book now resting on your still small stomach.  
“You wouldn’t dare,” your husband growled.  
“Try me,” you replied.  
In response, Yoosung started to tickle you mercilessly. You laughed and laughed until you were short of breath.  
“Yo-oo-suun-gg, t-the ba-aby.”  
Immediately your husband jumped off of you, resting his hands on your stomach.  
“Oh god, I didn’t kill it did I?”  
You laughed, patting his hands.  
“I highly doubt so but I’ll schedule a doctor’s appointment tomorrow.”  
“Good,” Yoosung spoke softly, his head now resting on the mattress and his nose gently poking your side near your stomach.  
“My two babies. I can’t wait for you to meet each other.”


End file.
